wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Project Warfare
Project Warfare This belongs to Piggyxl. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. This information has been released to the public and may not contain every test subject due to privacy of the organization. Nebula’s Log I have found the old volcano of the Nightwing’s old home. The majority of it is in ruins but the laboratory still stands. I have found some notes left by Mastermind for a project before he was assigned to study RainWing venom. This project is very dangerous but it would be worth it in the end, or so I thought... It has been 3 months since I moved into the old Nightwing laboratory and I have started to follow the plans Mastermind created. My end goal: Creating an army of robotic dragons A year has past since I started my experiments and finally I have successfully created a android Nightwing. I call him Project 106, since my last 105 subjects have failed. In the last 6 months I have been able to contruct and program 3 other androids but one of them, a Skywing has escaped. I programmed him with intentions of being the leader of my dragon army and I experimented by giving him electrical powers, I call him an Ultra... he is dangerous and I fear what he might do if I don’t track him down soon... This experiment has been my most difficult of them all. This Icewing, Project 1023, was supposed to be the replacement for the escaped Ultra Skywing. It has exceeded my expectations by a long shot and seems to be functioning properly. Project 1023 has gone through a large amount of training and he is ready to lead the army, all that is left is to clone my past androids. All has gone according to plan and I will soon be able to take my army to the continent to fulfill their purpose. I have run out of most supplies and I have sent Project 1023 to the mainland to gather more. 1023 has been gone for almost a week now and I await it’s return. I have attatched my only tracking device to Project 106 and sent it after the lost android. It has been 5 days and Project 106 and 1023 have finally returned. According to the Nightwing android, 1023 was powered off near the Skywing Kingdom. I questioned 1023’s loyalty and decided to check his programming and insert his Ultra powers. I am on death’s door. When I tried to upload the Ultra powers into Project 1023, his eyes glew red and I knew then that something else had happened to him while on Phyrria. He started destroying all of my computers and soon enough all of my andoirds where setting the lab ablaze. I was blown away from the explosion that happened when they set one of my most vital hardware on fire. 1023 was flying away with the others when I remembered where I had seen that red glow before… The Ultra Skywing had found the Icewing while on the continent and they were going to take over Phyrria. Known Andoirds Ultra Dragons Project 976 Project 1023 Project 4842 Other Project 106 Project 106 At Creation Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Before Escape Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️ Notes * Nightwing * Normal Nightwing Abilities * Average size * Escaped Project 976 At Creation Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Before Escape Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Notes * Ultra Skywing * Normal Skywing abilities * Very large * Escaped Project 1023 At Creation Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Before Escape Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Notes * Ultra Icewing * Normal Icewing abilities * Average size * Escaped Project 4842 At Creation Speed⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Strength⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️ Endurance⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Before Escape Speed⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫ Strength⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Endurance⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Notes * Ultra Rainwing *Average size * Escaped Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Groups